


fanmix: it's not what you're sure of (it's what you dont know)

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: five0bang, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanmix for the story of the same title from this year's five0bang. I wrote the accompanying story, and it can be found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/318298">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanmix: it's not what you're sure of (it's what you dont know)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's not what you're sure of (it's what you don't know)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/318298) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



  


 

 **Bank Job || Barenaked Ladies**   
_You had the last word, the go or no go  
I knew every laneway in Ontario  
But it's not what you're sure of, it's what you don't know_

 

 **Antebellum || Vienna Teng and Alex Wong**   
_I know the border lines we drew between us  
Keep the weapons down,  
Keep the wounded safe;  
I know our antebellum innocence  
Was never meant to see the light of our armistice day._

 

 **Help I’m Alive || Metric**   
_I tremble  
They're going to eat me alive_

 _Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer_

 

 **Detroit Was Built On Secrets || Search the City**   
_I don't want to be the reason they find you out  
Somebody's got it in for you  
So don' make a sound, don't make a sound,  
Don't let them get the best of you, the best of you_

 

 **Little Lion Man || Mumford and Sons**   
_Tremble little lion man,  
You'll never settle any of your scores  
Your grace is wasted in your face,  
Your boldness stands alone among the wreck_

 

 **These are your friends || Adem**   
_I wish that I'd arrived a little sooner -  
You really should have called we'd have come here right away  
You tried to help yourself but you got it wrong_

 _Everybody needs some help sometimes_

 

 **Sorrow || The National**   
_I don't want to get over you  
I don't want to get over you_

 

 **Iris || Goo Goo Dolls**   
_Sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

 

 **I Gave You All || Mumford and Sons**   
_I close my eyes for a while  
And force from the world a patient smile_

 

 **Freedom Hangs Like Heaven || Iron & Wine**   
_You know i'll do anything you want me to  
Lamp oil lovers may say  
Freedom hangs like heaven over everyone_

 

 **Soldier’s Eyes || Jack Savoretti**   
_Because I know that I'll be coming home soon  
And yes  
I know that I'll be coming home soon with a soldier's eyes_

 _  
_

**Always || John Gorka**   
_You know the ones that I'm proud of  
Are the ones who allow love  
Many lost in a crowd of  
People gone by_

 _I will always be lonely  
A blue crack in a spare part  
A red line through a head start  
A round world with a square heart_

 

 **Changeless || Carbon Leaf**   
_What are the odds, what are the odds?  
This ends and we don't meet again  
What are the odds, What are the odds?  
That I will miss your smile_

 

 **One Day Like This || Elbow**   
_Cause holy cow, I love your eyes  
And only now I see the light  
Yeah, lying with me half awake  
Oh, anyway, it's looking like a beautiful day_

|| [download the mix here](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=Y65DG1V0) ||


End file.
